Pokemon Academy
by debra-mills
Summary: Pokemon Academy where young Pokemon trainers who aspire to be the very best attend. From children of the Elite 4 to just gym leaders to very skilled trainers from all over the world. First chapters will have intros to our characters, with details of how they get their starter Pokemon, and some of their childhood information.
1. Chapter 1

Nov. 6, 2003

"Alan!" my father yelled at me. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock and realized that it was 7:30am. There's a good and bad thing about that. Good, because today is my tenth birthday and bad because school starts at 8am and it's already 7:30, so I might be late for school.

"Alan if you hurry, I can give you a ride on Charizard on my way to Lansing" my father suggested. "Okay dad here I come" I said running down the stairs fully dressed putting on my hat. "Well come on lets take you to school before you're late" he said as he pulled me along by the arm to where Charizard was relaxing.

"Charizard it's time to go," my father said in a stern voice. "Alan make sure you pick the best and the strongest and preferably fire, Pokémon" my father said fiercely, I only replied with a nod. "Have a nice day at school" my father said as I slide down Charizard's back.

As I walked into school and to my locker I heard the announcements starting "Alan please report to Professor Reid's office immediately" I wonder what Pokémon I should get. I probably should get a fire one, but I like water Pokémon more. Maybe Professor Reid can help me decided. Once I got to Professor Reid's office there was a note addressed to me attached to the door.

"Dear Alan,

Happy Birthday! To get your first Pokémon meet me on the playground

-Professor Reid"

Once I reached the playground I saw tons of baby Pokémon everywhere. "There you are Alan, that didn't take you long at all" Professor Reid said while he stood behind me. "So which one do you want?" he asked me. "Umm I don't know either water or a fire" I said in a low embarrassed voice."It's okay not to know, most kids don't know, so let me guess, fire because your dad is the Elite 4 fire master, but I don't understand why you would want a water Pokémon?" he asked me with a puzzling look.

"Well, I love swimming ever since I was little so I've always been around them, and when my dad lets me watch his battles their moves are just amazing," I explained to him. "Ahh, I see hmmm….let me ask you this, which would you enjoy training the most?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Water because I can go swimming with them, and I can battle with my dad to train them," I replied. "Well then you should get a water Pokémon then," Professor Reid suggested. Once he said that I started to think of the water starter; Squirtle, Mudkip Totodile, Piplup, and Oshawott.

As soon as I decided a smile came across my face and I told Professor Reid "I want a Squirtle". "Well I'm glad you made a decision, so Squirtle it is" he said picking up a baby Squirtle and handed it to me. "Okay now we have to go over some things about Pokémon in my office" he suggested as he started walking back towards the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline, it's my tenth birthday!" I yelled at her in a cheerful matter. "I know, I know, did you want to go out with my this morning and catch your first Pokémon?" she replied. "Yes, of course I do!"I told her while jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well where do you think we should look first?" Caroline asked me with a puzzling look. "In the grass of course, I want a bulbasaur, chikorita, treeco, or a tirwig" I told her with great enthusiasm."Well then let's try the forest and see what happens" she stated as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door and motioned for me to follow.

Once we entered the forested we walked for what seemed like hours before Caroline said "Hey Rhea look, there goes a Treeco" she whispered to me as she pointed the Pokémon out to me. "Yay, now can I use Sandslash?" I asked, still whispering to her. "Of course you can" she said while handing Sandslash's Poke ball to me. "Go Sandslash" I said as I threw the Poke ball toward the direction of the wild Pokémon.

Once Sandslash appeared "Sandslash use slash on Treeco" I ordered. Just as I said this Sandslash charged toward the Treeco, and attacked, causing the wild Treeco to fall out of the tree and to the ground. "Now Sandslash use sand-attack" I said as I got an empty Poke ball ready. After sand-attack Treeco was still lying on the ground trying to get up, "Go Poke ball" I said as I threw the red and white ball at the Treeco.

The ball shook for a while before the light in the center went off. "Rhea you officially caught your first Pokémon" Caroline said as she put her arm around me."Yeah I guess I did", I said walking away to pick up the Poke ball I had thrown. I can't wait to tell my cousin about how I got my first Pokémon.


End file.
